


Working for Respect

by MysticallyGallavich



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic, Gallavich, M/M, Raising children, Teenagers, estabished relationship, prompts, twin girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 20:44:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10861740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticallyGallavich/pseuds/MysticallyGallavich
Summary: How bout Ian and Mickey have daughters and what if Ian was a really crappy parent? He's too lenient and spoils them and they don't respect him because of it. Mickey on the other hand is amazing. He knows how to talk them down from extreme emotions and gives just the right punishment. Ian asks them to do something and they roll their eyes, Mickey asks and they do it. Ian gets sad and Mickey starts teaching Ian how to be a good parent. The girls slowly start respecting Ian.





	Working for Respect

How about Ian and Mickey have daughters and what if Ian was a really crappy parent? He's too lenient and spoils them and they don't respect him because of it. Mickey on the other hand is amazing. He knows how to talk them down from extreme emotions and gives just the right punishment. Ian asks them to do something and they roll their eyes, Mickey asks and they do it. Ian gets sad and Mickey starts teaching Ian how to be a good parent. The girls slowly start respecting Ian.

 

 

“They hate me” Ian pouts a little to his husband who in turn just chuckles and shakes his head.

“They don't hate you, they love you.” He says in response.  It was like dealing with three children sometimes, well four if you counted his oldest Yev.  He knew his husband was frustrated, and he also knew what was about to come out of his mouth but he stood and waited for it anyway.

“I'm a horrible father.” He said and Mickey walked across the room and places his hands in Ian's hair and looked at him.

 

“You are not. Those girls adore you, you are an amazing father, don't you dare say that you're not,”

 

“They don't listen to me.” He sighs

 

“Because you don't make them. Baby. I love you but you’re a pushover. Since those adorable and sneaky little girls were born you have loved them and doted on them, giving them everything they could ever want and who could blame you, really with the bullshit we were raised in, but they are teenagers now, and they know exactly how to get what they want from you,” Mickey says sweetly and attentively and it was all true. While Mickey loved his girls and doted on them as well he was the stern, take no bullshit father, those sweet innocent eyes not having an effect on him quite as much as his sap of a husband, Ian would give in most of the time and his girls knew much like he did, exactly how to get their way.

 

“I just don't know how you do it.” Ian says.

 

“You tell them no, and mean it. Don't be fooled by those batted eyelashes. Don't let them throw a tantrum. They'll be mad for a while, tell you they hate you but they'll get the fuck over it. It's hard sometimes yeah, but in the end, they'll respect you for it.” Mickey says soothing his husband.

 

Ian didn’t know how to be the kind of father that his husband was. He loved his daughters, and yes he knew they needed structure, he had always been a pushover when it came to them, he supposed a lot of that had to do with his illness, he had gone through a particularly bad few phases when they were babies, trying to find the right balance. That’s when it had started, he had felt so guilty that his girls would suffer because of him, that he had vowed to never let them want for anything.  In hindsight, he realized maybe he had taken himself too literally but Mickey was right.

 

That might have been how he found himself in his home, with neither of his daughters talking to him. The day had been particularly rough. The girls were in fine form, thinking that throwing a fit in the middle of a crowded mall would get them what they wanted. The had a plan apparently, asking Ian for a car, and when he refused because they knew he would, because seriously? They started asking for other things, to make it up to them, which was their plan all along, he broke in that moment and stood firm telling them no, and even going far enough to yell at them in public, and grounding them.

Okay so taking it slow like Mickey had suggested had been the plan, but he was not exactly known for taking anything slow. So when his husband came home, he was shocked to see, one of the girls sitting on the couch watching tv silently, not on her phone, nothing, just silent, and the other in her room doing homework.

 

Ian was in the kitchen cooking but the house was full of silence.

 

“Hey babe.” Mickey greets kissing his husbands cheek who just looks at him sadly. Something was going on, since when did his girls being well-behaved warrant a look like that.  So Mickey makes his way to his daughter on the couch.   “Zya, what’s going on?” he asks.

“N..nothing…I'm doing what he said. To sit here and not speak, until further notice.”  Mickey’s head shoots up to his husband who doesn’t speak.

 

“What did you do?” Mickey asks.

 

“nothing. He overreacted.” She speaks and Ian looks over at her.

 

“Room. NOW.” He says and she rolls her eyes but gets up and does as she’s told.

“You need new meds or something dad?” she snarks and keeps walking.

“ Woah, stop right there young lady.” Mickey glares at her. “You don’t speak to dad like that, ever, you got that?” she nods and keeps going.  “Okay, what the fuck happened?”

Mickey listens as Ian explains it.

“I probably overreacted, was supposed to be taking this whole, stern thing, slowly, but…”

“Don’t baby. What they did was uncalled for, they deserve to be punished. I stand by you. They are grounded, until they can learn some respect.  Babe. I got you.”  He kisses his husband and heads to see his daughters.  He enters the room where his daughters are now conversating. Zya goes to get up and he shakes his head. “Nope. Sit.”

 

“Daddy…” Abigail starts.

 

“Nope. What you did today was uncalled for.  To start off with, No car, absolutely not,  you threw that shit out the window today. You know he wanted to get you one to share for your birthday, but now, you’ll be lucky if you get a card, the both of you.  That man in there is your father, even more than I am, you are both Biologically his, you know that. And I am your father just as much, I know that, and he lets you get away with some things he shouldn’t because he feels guilty, but that shit is done. He has been nothing but a great father to the both of you, spoiled brats. No more.  And Zya, or either of you ever, and I mean ever try to use his illness against him to make him feel guilty again….and you won't see the outside of these walls until I’m dead and gone.” he says sternly.

 

“Now as you have been informed, you are both grounded until he decides otherwise. To your respective rooms. You will only come out to eat dinner, and then we will tell you as a team, exactly what your grounding will entail.” He says walking back out.

 

-three months later-

 

Ian is working on paperwork in his office when he gets a knock on the door,  this daughters peaking around the corner.

“dad.” Zya starts.

“yes?” he asks. He had been doing really good, being stern and doing what he had set out to do.

“Can we ask you something?” Abigail jumps in.

“Go ahead”

“There is this…thing…tomorrow night….”

“Thing? As in party?” Ian asks.

“Kind of. Parents are there, it's like a pool party sleepover. Both of our grades are up, its supervised…you guys can totally drop us off and come in and talk to the parents or whatever…” Zya says

“have you talked to dad?” he asks.

“Not exactly,” Abigail says.

“and you’re asking me first, so I’ll talk him into it?” He asks tilting his head.

“No, actually…umm…dad will probably say yes, because he gets to embarrass us, but um…you guys said since we got ungrounded that we have to ask you both, and we thought maybe you could think about it before we ask dad…and you could like…give us an answer like tomorrow before school.”

 

“and if I say no, right now. U gonna call dad?” he asks.

 

“No.”

“and if he says no…”

“then its no.” Zya says looking down.

 “you have the numbers to the parents?” he asks and they nod and hand him a piece of paper.

 

“we’ll see. I’ll call the parents and get the information, and talk to your dad and see what we think.”

 

“Okay. Thanks, dad.” Zya says and Abigail starts to walk out.

 

“Umm, dad.” She says.

 

“yes?”

“Sorry that we were assholes before…I’m sorry we said we hated you…We love you, dad. And I am sorry for bringing up your illness, it was unfair, I’m sorry.” She says and he nods at them as they walk out

 

 

“What do you think?” Mickey asks Ian looking at the paperwork.

“well..they have been behaved recently, since the ungrounding. Grades are solid, I talked to the parents. They will be at home all night, and any parents are welcome to come by at any time.  They asked.”

“and you think if we said no, they’d be fine?”

“They’re teenagers, probably not, but I think they’ve earned it.”

“Then it’s up to you. I’m fine with it, if you are.” Mickey says rubbing his husbands shoulders.

“You know, it’s this weekend, you’re off work all weekend, I’m off all weekend.  Yevgeny is away at school…”

“So really, the girls having a sleepover is like a present to us? And we can act like horny teenagers?” Mickey asks.

“that we can.”

“excuse me for a minute.” And Ian laughs.

 

“GIRLSSSSS” he calls down the hall to the girls who were getting ready for bed.

“yes, dad?” they peaked out of their rooms.

 

“You can go to your thing.  I’ll be dropping by unannounced at some point during the night to chat with all of your friends, so be well behaved but you can go.” Mickey says and he laughs as he hears the girls squeal and he plops down on his bed.

“you’re not gonna drop by.”

“Sure I will. In between round 1 and 2 of making my husband scream, ill go annoy our children and embarrass them.”  Ian just continues to laugh.  

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt number 2.. 
> 
> hope you enjoy


End file.
